Various versions of mass flow meters for flow media that operate on the Coriolis Principle are known (compare, for example, German Disclosure Documents 26 29 833, 28 22 087, 28 33 037, 29 38 498, 30 07 361, 33 29 544, 34 43 234, 35 03 841, 35 05 166, 35 26 297 and 37 07 777, European Disclosure Documents 0 083 144, 0 109 218, 0 119 638, 0 185 709, 0 196 150, 0 210 308, 0 212 782, 0 235 274, 0 239 679, 0 243 468, 0 244 692, 0 250 706, 0 271 605, 0 275 367 and 0 282 552, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,491,009, 4,628,744 and 4,666,421), and are being used to an increasing extent in practice.
All state-of-the-art mass flow meters for flowing media that operate on the Coriolis Principle have in common that they do not yet optimally meet technical manufacturing, measurement and/or operational requirements, so that the task of the invention is based on providing a improved mass flow meter.
The mass flow meter of the invention is basically characterized by the fact that the conduit is meandering in shape and has one inlet bend, at least two Siamese joints and an outlet bend with connecting pieces in between The form of this novel mass flow meter, operating on the Coriolis Principle, has substantial technical manufacturing, measuring and operating advantages.